Noir
by fooboo24
Summary: He could barely stand the darkness of what he was meant to do, but she was always there at the end of it all, ready to catch him before he fell. Makorra/MakoxKorra Week, Day 2 - Noir.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar!

~P~

_Noir_

~P~

Mako sighed raggedly, heavily as he sauntered down the dark, dank alleyway and down the path of sidewalks with flickering lights. His arms and hands were still burning with the after effects of his Firebending just a few moments before, his mind racked with guilt.

_It was just another assignment, Mako_, he forcefully told himself, _get used to it already. _But he couldn't get the image of the man's face – that man he had just burned – out of his head, begging for just a little bit more time, that he could pay back Lightning Bolt Zolt if only—but no. That's not how the Triple Threat Triad worked – you either paid on time, or you suffered the ultimate consequence, and Zolt would see to it that you were taken out.

Despite trying to trick himself both emotionally and mentally, the Firebender knew he would probably never get used to it, hurting, _killing _people just for a profit, just so that he and his brother could survive yet another day. He put on a convincing cover and his gritty, angry, bitter appearance and attitude were not an act, hardened by his previous years on the streets, but unlike some of his delegates and associates, he did not enjoy his work. All of it honestly sickened him, but he had to do what he had to do – Mako knew that better than anyone.

It took a little longer than usual, but eventually he made his way to a bar, his favourite and the one he always went to after finishing an assignment, on the east side of town. He elbowed his way through the crowds, eyes stinging and lungs heaving with the smoke of cigarettes afloat in the air, ears ringing with each loud cry or shout from drunk men. The pungent smell of alcohol and sweat intermingling permeated the atmosphere, and he became aware once again of how uncomfortable he was in such a disruptive environment. Yet another thing he would never be able to comfortably acquaint himself with. But there was one thing – one person – he would always be comfortable around, be used to, and that was why he was there in that bar, searching for her.

He found her at a table surrounded by men, teasing and entertaining them, but never giving them what they wanted. She had a flirtatious, devilish smile gracing her features as she turned to the Waterbender at her side and whispered something in his ear, earning an equally as wolfish grin. When her large blue eyes landed on the Firebender, however, she lost all of the interest she had to feign for the men around her and shooing them away with a bit of trouble, did she stand and make her way over to Mako. She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it gently, watching the turmoil in his amber eyes, and led him out of the overcrowded room to a quieter hallway.

Taking some time to himself to breathe, he inhaled and exhaled before saying her name, a ghost of a whisper on his lips. "Korra." She simply stood before him, staring at him concernedly with crossed arms. Her deep blue eyes were flashing at him.

A long moment of silence stretched between them before either one of the moved or spoke. Eventually, though, Korra broke it by moving closer to him, hanging her arms loosely off of his neck and with a soft voice, she asked him, "How are you doing?"

It took a few seconds for the Firebender to find his voice, lost in thought and relishing in the warmth her body close to his was bringing him. "Awful," he answered honestly, knowing better than to lie to her, but needn't having to explain his reasoning behind his answer, either. His hand flew to his face and rubbed at his eyebrows and then fell to pinch the bridge of his nose, exhaling noisily as she raised and pressed a kiss to his cheek, smoothing back his scruffy, black hair. Her fingers played with a few stray hairs on the back of his neck, tickling them and relaxing him. He lifted his head and gave her a small, sad smile before they met in the centre, lips molding together.

Korra was the only person who brought the Firebender any comfort from his actions, providing him with a source of understanding and a sense of relief. They had met in that very bar many months beforehand, when he was just starting out with the Triple Threat Triads – she was entertainment for the establishment, in a sense, but unlike other women there, she was not one to degrade herself in an instant. She was a hell of a woman who knew what she wanted, and for some reason that he could not understand, she wanted him, and who was he to tell her 'no'?

Over the time he had come to know her, he had learned that she was putting on a ploy just like him, that she, too, hated her current 'career', but unlike himself, she could leave whenever she wanted. But as he began to frequent her life more often, aware of his involvement with the Triad, she made the decision to keep her job, if only for him and needing the reassurance herself that he would be all right and stay that way. She consoled him each night he came to her, always voicing to him that she was there for him to talk to, and he loved her for it.

Parting briefly, she whispered against his lips, "Do you want to talk about it?" Normally, the Firebender would want to vent his frustrations, but not wanting to relive the memory for once, he shook his head slowly. He just wanted to drown out the dread in his veins, and he knew Korra would help with that. "Well, either way, I can fix you up." Her tone was low and her voice husky as she spoke, going straight to his groin. Smirking, Mako kissed her again, this time more deeply than the last.

Korra tangled her hands in his hair, nipping at his bottom lip and earning a throaty groan in response. Holding her hips steadfastly, he felt her pull away and kiss a short trail from his mouth down his jaw line, just stopping at his ear before looking up at him with dark, half-lidded eyes. Knowing full well what she was communicating through her eye contact, he allowed her fingers to intertwine with his and pull him further down the hallway and out a backdoor. They sought out as many shortcuts as they could, intent on making it back to Korra's apartment in as little time as possible so they could continue with their previous actions.

Upon reaching said establishment, they entered it and were instantly glued back to each other, kissing feverishly and fingers exploring each other without restraint. There were two ways that Mako had come to bear with his job – there was the one where Korra would provide him with a listening ear and this would help ease his troubled conscience, sometimes with some added alcohol, but then on other nights, when he wasn't in the mood for words but just wanting to forget, sex was his option, and he had learned, was a good outlet for the distraction he so desperately craved. Korra was more than willing to do either, and as she led him to her bedroom, he was once again reminded how much he loved her and her selflessness.

Korra made sure to erase Mako's mind of his actions earlier that night, letting her be the only thing to occupy his thoughts. The Firebender lost himself in her the moment her bedroom door clicked shut, and from there on his brain was no longer filled with guilt or self-loathing, but was in a thick haze of desire and love for the woman he was with.

They made love repeatedly until the early hours of the morning, and even then, they did not separate, instead laying side by side and kissing and touching with abandon. It was when the first rays of sun began to filter in through her curtains and hit the Firebender in the face that Mako was brought back to his previous situation, and with an irritated, sleepy groan, he knew he had to leave soon.

Turning to Korra, he saw her eyelids covering her blue eyes, drifting off beside him. With the light spilling over her face and her hair thrown over her shoulder carelessly, a calm expression on her pretty features, dusky skin exposed to him and just begging him to touch it, she looked utterly gorgeous. Frowning at the fact that he couldn't stay with her, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple. She at least could live the illusion of peace for a few more hours. She stirred as he tried to pull away from her naked form, and waking just slightly, she wrapped her hand around his arm and he fell back to the bed with her short tug.

"Don't leave," she murmured, yawning a bit, her eyes glazed over. Her words and her warm hand on his wrist were nearly enough to convince him to stay with her, but he knew he couldn't, and he hated it.

Kissing her hand, Mako avoided eye contact with her as he responded. "I have to. I have to report to Zolt."

Korra sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around his back and interlocked them in front of his chest, pressing her bare breasts against his skin. He placed his larger ones over hers, and squeezed them. She sighed heavily in his ear as she leaned against him, already having known why he had to leave. She knew Lightning Bolt Zolt would be less than impressed with Mako reporting back to him late, and so trailing a long line of warm kisses down his spine, she sat back and stretched out. "Okay," she relented, giving him a small, forced smile. The times they got to stay together until the late hours of the morning were rare, and this wasn't one of those times. But both of them had separate responsibilities that needed to be dealt with, that came first, unfortunately. Korra was more than aware of that, but it didn't make it sting any less. "You better get going, then. Zolt's not a patient man."

Mako peered back at her, and nodded at her acceptance of the situation, despite wanting to hold her and remove the saddened look of her eyes by placing a searing kiss on her lips. Ignoring the pit in his stomach, the man stood up and dressed while Korra, sprawled before him invitingly, watched before eventually nodding off again. He did not leave immediately, though, instead pressing a final kiss to her lips and whispering, "Thank you, Korra."

She mumbled something incoherent in response before turning in her bed, the sheets twisting up in her lean legs. Mako smiled softly at the sight before finally exiting, but the second he left the apartment, his face fell and his stomach churned at the thought of explaining - and essentially reliving it all - how his assignment went to Zolt.

Stopping on the sidewalk and breathing in, he tried to compose himself, tried to think of how his beloved would handle the situation, what with all her tough assertiveness. Reminded of Korra, he relaxed minutely, and remembered as he walked that no matter what, that she would always be there for him, waiting and willing to take him in her arms and love him senseless from the dark, black hours of the night to the eye-piercing first rays of morning sun. With this in the back of his mind, Mako steeled himself emotionally, once again becoming the ruthless, unrelenting Firebender henchman of the leader of the Triple Threat Triad.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **A very horrid attempt at writing noir genre. DX


End file.
